


Un soutien mutuel (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Robb Stark, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Bonding, Modern Era, Romance, Smut, Widowed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Embourbé dans son deuil, plongé dans la mélancolie, Robb n'aurait jamais cru recevoir le soutien d'un homme comme Oberyn Martell.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Robb Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark
Kudos: 1





	Un soutien mutuel (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mana2702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Mana2702 nous a demandé un Oberyn/Robb. Peu importait si cela était dans l'univers de la série ou dans un univers moderne, OS ou non, il fallait ce couple, de la romance, un happy end et un lemon. Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de D.B Weiss et de David Benioff.
> 
> Avertissement: Couple principal bisexuel. Scène de sexe homosexuelle explicite. Donc, homophobes et biphobes, merci de passer votre chemin et d'aller lire un écrit plus adapté à votre sensibilité.

**Un soutien mutuel**

\- Robb, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir ! Avait pesté Theon. Ne t'en fais pas pour mini Ned, je le garde. Tu as besoin de changer d'air, tu as l'air d'une loque, vieux !

Les mots de son meilleur ami valsaient encore dans sa tête. Face à la détermination du fer-né, Robb n'avait pu qu'obéir. Il était allé au cinéma voir un film qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis des semaines. Là, il était dans un bar bondé, assis, à boire une bière, seul dans son coin. Theon avait raison, il faisait peur. Il avait les yeux cernés, le visage pâle et lavé de toute couleur, il avait maigri. Il jouait avec son alliance du bout du pouce. Seigneur, comme Talisa lui manquait ! Il sentait les larmes monter, c'était encore trop tôt, trop frais ! Il devait finir sa boisson et partir vite.

\- Eh bien, un loup esseulé parmi les brebis ! Lança une voix aux accents chaleureux.

Il se retourna et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. De toutes les personnes au monde, Oberyn Martell était l'une des rares qu'il n'imaginait pas traîner dans un bar de banlieue.

\- Robb, n'est-ce pas ? Le fils aîné du pauvre vieux Eddard ?

Il acquiesça. L'homme prit place à ses côtés et commanda deux bières. Robb remarqua qu'il portait du noir, chose rare. Le dornien était connu pour ses tenues colorées et proches du corps.

\- Merci. Dit-il en prenant son verre. Mais en quel honneur ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de boire seul ce soir. C'est un mauvais jour que je souhaite oublier.

Il n'ajouta rien et but presque d'une traite. La descente de l'aîné le surprit.

\- Et toi, Robb ? Lança-t-il

\- Mon meilleur ami m'a forcé à sortir. Mais je pense que c'est trop tôt.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Robb leva ses yeux vers lui, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que mon Ellaria est morte.

Il s'adoucit.

\- Je suis désolé... Dit-il. Je... J'ai perdu mon épouse Talisa il y a quatre mois.

Sa voix avait tremblé. Oberyn ne sourcilla pas, même quand son compagnon sécha une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux.

\- Navré...

\- Une personne pleurée est une personne aimée. Il m'arrive encore de pleurer Ellaria. Quand je t'ai vu assis comme une âme en peine, je me suis revu au début.

Robb acquiesça et regarda l'heure.

\- Je dois rentrer. Même si j'ai confiance en mon baby-sitter, je n'aime pas laisser mon fils seul trop longtemps.

Il paya l'addition et se leva.

\- Cela me ferait plaisir qu'on se revoit. Annonça Oberyn. Toi et moi, on passe par la même galère.

C'était extrêmement rapide et très direct. Mais bien fidèle à la réputation du sulfureux quadragénaire. C'était aussi dans la culture dornienne. Robb pesa le pour et le contre vite fait. Pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui comprenait l'étendue de sa peine pouvait certainement l'aider.

\- Même si je suis un Stark ?

Il se voulait prudent. Il n'oubliait pas l'histoire entre les deux familles. Après tout, il était le neveu de Lyanna Stark, la briseuse de ménage selon les Martell. Lyanna, la sale aguicheuse de seize ans qui avait dévoyé Rhaegar, le beau-frère d'Oberyn et qui avait causé sa mort, la mort de la famille du Targaryen.

\- Robb. Trancha Obeyn. T'as rien à voir avec cette sale histoire. Là, je ne vois pas un Stark, je vois un veuf. Comme moi. Même si je n'ai jamais été marié, je me considérais comme tel.

Il lui présenta sa main à serrer. Il l'accepta.

* * *

La seconde rencontre entre Oberyn et Robb fut le fruit du hasard. Ce jour-là, mû par un regain d'énergie, Robb avait décidé de sortir, emmenant Eddard avec lui. Son but de sortie était ridicule, il le savait, quel homme de vingt ans allait regarder les sorties des extensions d'un jeu de cartes avec son bébé ? C'était pourtant sa seule motivation. Il prendrait l'air et profiterait avec son fils, le temps de quelques heures. Sa mère avait souri, ravie que son fils aîné commençait à sortir peu à peu de sa torpeur. Elle ne le blâmait pas, elle ne comprenait que trop bien le choc de perdre son conjoint, la mort de Ned lui était encore douloureuse mais à l'âge de Robb ? Quel homme de vingt ans s'imaginait veuf et père ?

Robb observait les étagères quand on l'interpella.

\- J'ignorais que Robb Stark était un geek.

Il se retourna. Oberyn lui souriait.

\- Je pourrais vous rétorquer la même chose. Répliqua-t-il

\- Moi, je suis ici en bon père de famille ! J'ai du temps libre entre deux réunions ennuyeuses à souhait et c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma fille, une fan de jeu de rôle.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez une fille.

\- J'ai huit filles.

\- H... Huit ?!

Le dornien éclata de rire.

\- Eh oui, huit filles. Mais je vois que tu n'es pas en reste. C'est le petit bonhomme dont tu parlais la dernière fois ?

Robb sourit, ses yeux brillant de fierté.

\- Oui, c'est mon fils Eddard.

\- Comme Papy.

\- C'est Talisa qui... Qui avait suggéré l'idée. Mon père venait de mourir et elle pensait me consoler ainsi. Et se faire accepter de ma mère ainsi, aussi.

\- Elle a fait du beau travail. Tu peux être fier d'elle.

\- Je le suis...

Le jeune homme remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de son interlocuteur alors qu'il souriait à son fils. Les paroles du dornien lui paraissaient sincères. Mais il y avait dans ses pupilles quelque chose, entre amertume et tristesse. Regrettait-il le fait de ne pas avoir eu de fils avec Ellaria ?

\- Tu as le temps de boire un café ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Quand Robb rentra, sa mère l'accueillit. Depuis la mort de Talisa, elle s'était proposée de s'occuper de ses plantes, son fils n'ayant pas la main verte.

\- Tu as un de ces sourires ! Se réjouit-elle.

\- J'ai revu une connaissance. Nous avons bu ensemble.

\- Et ça a été, avec Ned ?

\- Un vrai petit ange.

Il la laissa prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Oberyn Martell.

Si le sourire de Catelyn ne changea pas, Robb sentit l'atmosphère se tendre. Sa mère s'était d'ailleurs figée. Elle se reprit assez vite.

\- Oui, j'avais entendu dire qu'il était à Winterfell pour affaires.

Elle se méfiait. Elle n'appréciait pas tellement les dorniens, leur culture mais surtout, elle avait peur qu'Oberyn ne se serve de Robb pour se venger à travers lui. Personne n'avait oublié l'amour adultérin que Lyanna Stark avait inspiré à Rhaegar Targaryen. L'histoire en elle-même était horrible. Rhaegar Targaryen s'était entiché de Lyanna Stark, qui avait seize ans. Une passion torride était née entre eux . De nuit, Lyanna s'était enfuie et Rhaegar l'avait accueillie dans une de ses demeures et l'entretenait. Quand elle tomba enceinte, Rhaegar annonça au monde entier son intention de divorcer, de reconnaître l'enfant et d'épouser Lyanna une fois qu'elle serait majeure. C'était déjà moche en soi. Mais le pire restait encore à venir. Robert Baratheon, qui était amoureux de Lyanna, se battit avec Rhaegar et leur rixe causa la mort de l'homme. Sa veuve, Elia Martell, trouva la mort lors du naufrage du bateau qui la ramenait, elle et ses enfants, à Dorne. Quant à Lyanna, elle mourut d'épuisement lors de son accouchement non sans faire promettre à son frère de prendre soin de son fils. Eddard avait tenu parole et Jon avait été élevé avec ses cousins. Lors des funérailles d'Elia et de ses petits, les Martell avaient tenu Lyanna responsable pour la tragédie qui était arrivée. Ils ne lui reprochaient pas d'être tombée amoureuse, ça jamais. La passion était une chose importante chez eux. Ils lui reprochaient son inconséquence, d'avoir agi en gamine irréfléchie, d'autant plus qu'Elia aurait accepté de trouver une solution qui convenait à tout le monde, si elle l'avait contactée. Alors oui, Catelyn l'admettait sans honte, elle avait peur pour Robb. Il était dans un état fragile à cause de la mort de sa femme et elle craignait qu'Oberyn ne le manipule pour le blesser, dans l'espoir de venger Elia d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cependant, elle n'était pas en position de l'empêcher de le fréquenter. Elle s'était déjà opposée à Talisa, elle avait de la chance que Robb accepte qu'elle voit son petit-fils, elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre cette paix fragile qu'ils avaient réussi à établir. Cela la frustrait énormément.

\- J'ai bien envie de l'inviter à dîner un de ces jours. Il m'a déjà payé une bière et un café, je lui dois bien cela.

Oh oui, cela la frustrait énormément.

* * *

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Oberyn avait accepté l'invitation.

\- Si j'avais su qu'une bière et un café signifiaient gagner un dîner, j'aurais tenté ça avec plus de jeunes gens ! Plaisanta-t-il

Robb venait de mettre Eddard au lit.

\- Je ne suis pas un Lannister mais moi aussi, je paye mes dettes.

Le duo s'installa et mangea tranquillement.

\- Juste une chose. Lança Oberyn tout en dégustant un morceau de viande. Depuis le début, je te tutoie. Tu peux faire de même. Je sais bien que j'ai une vingtaine d'années de plus que toi, mais t'es un adulte, moi aussi. Ca me fait me sentir vieux.

Robb éclata de rire.

\- Comme tu veux, alors. Ta fille a aimé son cadeau ?

Oberyn eut un sourire en coin.

\- Elle l'a adoré. Elle bassine déjà ses aînées pour y jouer.

\- Ce doit être dur pour elles de ne plus avoir leur mère.

Le dornien but une gorgée de vin.

\- Ellaria n'était pas la mère biologique de certaines de mes filles mais elle était une maman pour chacune d'entre elles, même les adultes. Mes aînées essayent de consoler les plus jeunes. J'essaye aussi, comme je le peux. Mais il est certain qu'Ellaria est irremplaçable.

Robb ne dit rien. Il vit le regard de son invité se perdre dans la robe pourpre de sa boisson.

\- Ellaria est morte à cause d'une fausse couche. Confessa-t-il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. C'était notre premier garçon. Elle s'en faisait une telle joie...

L'hôte de maison se permit de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Talisa est morte en mettant Eddard au monde... Leurs cœurs faiblissaient, il y a eu une césarienne d'urgence... Elle a demandé aux médecins de se focaliser sur notre enfant plutôt que sur elle...

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la table. Oberyn soupira après un instant.

\- Ta Talisa et mon Ellaria se seraient entendues à merveille. Ellaria était le plus dangereux des aspics si on s'en prenait à nos serpenteaux.

\- C'était donc ça, ton regard sur mon fils quand on s'est vus à la boutique...

\- Je suis désolé, Robb.

\- Tu n'y peux pas grand chose. Moi, quand je vois des mères avec leurs bébés, mon cœur se serre alors...

\- C'est triste quand même, tu m'invites à manger et voilà qu'on pleure presque !

Robb eut un petit sourire.

\- On se comprend dans nos deuils. Même si j'avoue que c'est étrange comme manière de commencer une amitié.

Oberyn eut un sourire éclatant.

\- Content de t'entendre dire qu'on est amis !

\- Tu restes encore longtemps dans le Nord ?

\- Deux jours.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Robb eut un pincement au cœur. Il s'était habitué à l'idée de croiser l'homme au détour d'une rue. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'aller à Dorne, les affaires des Stark n'allaient pas aussi loin. Et même s'ils étaient désormais amis, aller jusqu'aux Jardins Aquatiques, c'était s'imposer chez lui, dans une famille qui ne l'accepterait peut-être pas réellement.

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes ! Je vais te manquer, c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit rien. Oberyn sourit davantage.

\- T'as mon numéro, tu peux m'appeler tu sais.

\- Ca ne va pas déranger ? Je sais que mon nom de famille n'est pas très apprécié à Dorne. Et avant que tu ne te fâches, oui, je sais que tu as dit que tu ne me vois pas en Stark.

Le sourire d'Oberyn s'était transformé en mine sérieuse.

\- C'est vrai que ton nom n'est pas aimé à Dorne. Après, à titre personnel, Lyanna, c'était une gosse amoureuse que Rhaegar aurait dû mieux guider. Le seul à qui j'en veux, c'est Gregor Clegane, ce fils de pute qui n'a pas laissé sa place dans le canot de sauvetage et qui a refusé de prendre mon neveu et ma nièce quand Elia l'a supplié de les prendre car ils ne risquaient pas de les faire couler. Myrcella, la fiancée de mon neveu, est à la fois Baratheon et Lannister et elle est adorée à Dorne. Chez moi, on ne fait pas payer aux générations actuelles les fautes des générations passées. Alors Robb, fais moi plaisir, oublie cette sale affaire et appelle-moi de temps en temps. Ceux qui trouvent à y redire, je les emmerde.

Trois jours plus tard, il eut la surprise d'avoir un SMS de Robb, lui demandant si le voyage du retour s'était bien passé.

* * *

Un nouveau rituel s'était installé dans la vie de Robb. Chaque vendredi soir, il appelait Oberyn et il discutait pendant environ une heure, se racontant des petites choses. L'homme avait un intérêt sincère pour le petit Eddard et apprenait avec joie que son ami nordien remontait peu à peu la pente. Quant à lui, il lui expliquait les progrès de ses plus jeunes filles et surtout, une nouvelle qui réjouissait l'entièreté de la famille :

Myrcella avait fait une demande de programme d'études à Dorne et elle avait été acceptée.

Elle allait donc vivre avec eux pendant deux ans. Trystane était excité à l'idée de vivre avec sa petite-amie. Ils se disaient fiancés malgré leur jeune âge dans l'unique but de se dire qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu devrais venir, toi aussi ! Lança-t-il un jour. On a de la place, viens avec le petit Ned ! Le printemps est assez doux à Dorne.

Robb en avait parlé à Theon, pour avoir son avis.

\- Mec, fonce ! C'est une super occasion de voyager, en plus, t'as pas à te soucier de l'hôtel ! Et puis, les dorniennes sont réputées pour être sacrément portées sur le sexe ! T'as le cul bordé de nouilles, Robb !

Catelyn avait été plus réservée. Elle craignait que le changement de climat ne soit dangereux pour un enfant encore si jeune. Mais d'un autre côté, elle admettait sans peine que c'était une belle offre. L'amitié que Robb avait forgé avec Oberyn lui faisait plaisir tout autant qu'elle lui faisait peur. Son fils l'admettait sans peine, il avait hâte d'être au vendredi suivant pour téléphoner à Oberyn, l'homme lui manquait d'ailleurs. Elle était heureuse qu'il sortait enfin de son deuil et elle savait que des amitiés entre des gens d'âges différents étaient possibles. Mais entre Oberyn et lui, il y avait bien une génération, il avait l'âge d'être son père ! Elle trouvait cela un peu malsain et la réputation d'Oberyn lui faisait un peu peur. Un croqueur d'hommes et de femmes. Pour le peu que Robb lui plaisait ! Elle n'osait pas parler de tous ses doutes, de peur de se fâcher une nouvelle fois avec son fils ou de passer pour une possible homophobe.

Encore une fois, elle ne put que ronger son frein.

* * *

\- Robb ! Bienvenue à Dorne ! Le salua Oberyn alors qu'il le retrouvait à l'aéroport. Ouah, c'est Ned ?! Il a grandi, ton louveteau !

Le sourire de Robb était éclatant.

\- Tu as l'air bien mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je suis content.

\- J'essaye, en tout cas.

Ils montèrent en voiture. Environ une heure après, ils étaient aux Jardins Aquatiques. Les Jardins Aquatiques était un palais qui appartenait aux Martell, déjà là avant la conquête de Westeros par Aegon et ses soeurs-épouses, construit sur la route qui menait à Lancehélion. On aurait dit un oasis en plein milieu du désert avec ses fontaines, ses palmiers, les colonnades blanches.

\- C'est magique ! Murmura Robb

Ce fut Obara, la fille aînée d'Oberyn, qui les accueillit. Grande, le teint mat, les cheveux sombres, les yeux noisette, elle n'était pas dénuée de charme. D'après son père, elle était un vrai garçon manqué, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire à la vérité. Sportive, franche à l'extrême, elle était extrêmement loyale envers sa famille et ses amis. La mort d'Ellaria l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle la considérait comme sa mère, malgré le fait que sa propre maman vivait encore.

\- Robb Stark, j'imagine. Lança-t-elle

\- Enchanté, Mademoiselle Obara.

Elle échangea un regard avec son père avant d'éclater du même rire chaleureux que son père.

\- Ah, Papa, tu ne m'as pas menti, un vrai nordien, direct mais trop poli ! Robb, on se tutoie et on s'appelle par nos prénoms, pas de chichi ici. C'est ton petit ? Il est mignon. Et venant de moi, c'est un compliment.

Elle mena Robb à sa chambre où il put déposer ses bagages. Il fut ensuite présenté aux huit filles d'Oberyn.

Nymeria était la seconde fille d'Oberyn. Un peu plus petite et menue que sa sœur, elle avait les mêmes cheveux d'ébène que son aînée, un visage ovale, des lèvres assez pulpeuses. D'après son propre père, elle était la seule capable de calmer les colères d'Obara et elle était d'un naturel posé et réfléchi.

Troisième enfant de celui qu'on surnommait la Vipère Rouge, Tyerne était un être paradoxal. Sûre d'elle, sexuellement libre, elle avait pourtant ce besoin impérieux de sentir qu'elle avait l'approbation de ses parents. Comme ses sœurs, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux de son père, bien que sa peau était plus claire que celle des autres.

Sarella était la quatrième des huit filles. La peau brune, élancée, elle était l'intellectuelle de la fratrie. On ne la voyait jamais sans un livre à la main. Elle étudiait pour devenir professeur. Entre deux révisions, elle aidait les plus jeunes de ses sœurs avec leurs devoirs.

Elia était la première fille qu'Oberyn avait eu d'Ellaria. Il l'avait nommée en hommage à sa sœur mais son souvenir le rendait taciturne quand il la voyait, ce qui rendait les relations compliquées entre le père et la fille, malgré l'amour sincère qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. C'était une passionnée d'équitation et était si douée avec une lance qu'on l'appelait « Lady Lance ». Elle gardait ses longs cheveux noirs en tresse.

Obella, Loreza et Dorea étaient les dernières filles d'Oberyn. Toutes brunes à la peau tannée, elles étaient des enfants pleines de vie, sportives mais qui ne causaient pas d'ennuis.

\- Sacrée tribu, hein ? Déclara Oberyn avec une fierté sans nom dans le regard

\- Pas de temps mort ici, je crois.

\- Ca, tu l'as dit !

* * *

La vie aux Jardins Aquatiques était comme un rêve éveillé. Le temps semblait s'écouler le plus lentement du monde, comme si être à l'écart de la ville en stoppait le rythme effréné. Même sous la pluie, le lieu ne perdait rien de sa beauté. La manière de vivre des dorniens était très différente de Winterfell, Robb avait l'impression que le climat en était la cause. Dans le Nord où il faisait toujours frais, les gens s'activaient. Ici, sous le soleil qui pouvait caresser aussi bien que brûler, les gens semblaient ralentir et profiter. Il admirait aussi les pensées assez progressistes des dorniens :

Une fille qui aimait le sexe n'était pas une traînée. Elle ne se faisait pas insulter si elle accumulait les amants. De ce fait, les mères célibataires n'étaient pas vues comme des filles légères et inconséquentes.

L'égalité homme-femme était respectée à la quasi-perfection. A Dorne, une femme qui voulait devenir soldat était accueillie avec le même enthousiasme que si elle avait été un homme. A Winterfell, quand Arya avait voulu commencer à faire de l'escrime et du foot, si on l'avait laissée faire, on lui avait quand même suggéré que la danse, c'était mieux pour une fille.

Robb observait avec bonheur son fils qui commençait à se rendre compte de plus en plus du monde qui l'entourait et les couleurs chatoyantes de leur lieu de villégiature étaient peut-être le meilleur moyen pour capter son attention. Les fleurs, les animaux, les fruits, tout intriguait le petit garçon. Sans s'imposer pour autant, les filles d'Oberyn se proposaient de garder Eddard si jamais il souhaitait s'aventurer seul. Il ne le faisait que quand il désirait aller nager. Il avait pris cette habitude de piquer une tête matinale avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ce matin-là n'était pas un exception.

\- Tiens, un triton ! Plaisanta Oberyn en arrivant alors que Robb sortait de la piscine

\- Atlantica fait pâle figure à côté des Jardins Aquatiques.

\- Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit Robb en se séchant les cheveux

\- Il semblerait que tu plaises à pas mal de demoiselles par ici. Et avant que tu ne paniques, non, mes filles t'apprécient mais t'es dans la friendzone.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Tu sais, si une femme te plaît, ça ne me dérange pas que tu la ramènes ici et que vous viviez votre parenthèse ou plus, si les affinités sont vraiment puissantes. Tu sais bien qu'ici, le sexe, c'est pas tabou.

\- A vrai dire... Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à retenter l'aventure. Talisa était mon grand amour. Toutes les autres femmes sont sans doute gentilles, pleines de talents, mais...

\- Mais elles ne font pas le poids face à ta déesse. Je comprends ça. A dire vrai, depuis la mort d'Ellaria, je suis dans le même cas que toi. Et vu ma réputation, c'est un comble. Mais dis toi une chose : tu es encore jeune, Robb. Ca serait dommage que tu te prives.

\- On peut dire la même chose de toi.

\- Sauf que moi, je suis ce que les petits appellent «un daron ». Robb, je vais avoir quarante-cinq ans, j'ai huit filles de cinq mères différentes et mon Aphrodite est morte. Je pense que ça rebuterait n'importe quelle gente demoiselle ou petit jeunot. Toi, tu as vingt ans, veuf, avec un bébé. Le bagage est moins lourd à accepter. D'autant plus que tu connais désormais mes filles. Il faut que mon nouvel amour s'entende avec elles. Et c'est pas forcément gagné.

Le nordien eut un rire léger.

\- Si j'avais été une femme, je pense que j'aurais pu gérer.

Oberyn haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne te mets pas Martel en tête... Finit par lâcher Robb, se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase

\- Et avoir une migraine carabinée ? Non merci ! Allez, je te laisse te sécher.

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il partait surtout pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Avoir une érection face à un bel homme, ça lui était déjà arrivé. En avoir une face à un homme pour qui il n'avait jusque-là éprouvé que de l'amitié, cela l'effrayait. Grande première dans sa vie :

Robb Stark, du haut de ses vingt printemps, faisait peur à Oberyn Martell.

Parce qu'il était certain d'une chose, c'était que s'il venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, leur lien serait brisé à jamais et perdre Robb, c'était un scénario qu'il se refusait d'imaginer.

* * *

\- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur. Dit Oberyn en arrivant derrière son ami.

Aux pieds du jeune homme, Eddard s'amusait à suivre du regard les papillons. Le dornien ne put réprimer un sourire. Toutes ses filles avaient agi comme lui. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

\- Je me suis pris le bec avec ma mère. Avoua Robb

\- Ah.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, son regard se portant instinctivement vers le bébé, un vieux réflexe parental.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te reproche ?

Robb soupira.

\- Un peu tout et rien en fait. Elle ne semblait déjà pas très emballée à l'idée que je vienne ici.

\- C'est parce qu'elle a peur qu'on t'égorge dans ton sommeil.

Voyant que son cadet sursautait, il comprit qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Si ce n'était que cela. Finit par lâcher le nordien. J'ai beau lui expliquer que tout se passe à merveille, que je suis bien, que je me sens bien, que Ned adore l'endroit, que je suis entouré de personnes amicales et honnêtes, elle craint toujours que vous m'empoisonniez à votre table.

\- L'affaire Lyanna a causé bien des dégâts. Je ne la blâme pas, tu sais, quand Obara est allée à Winterfell pendant sa dernière année de lycée, Ellaria s'est fait un sang d'encre alors qu'elle n'était que sa belle-mère. Ta mère t'aime, c'est pour ça qu'elle a peur.

\- Tu protèges quelqu'un qui insinue que tu vas me tuer ?

\- Je me veux objectif. Je n'approuve pas ta mère mais je peux la comprendre.

\- Je pense surtout qu'elle panique parce qu'elle n'a plus de contrôle sur nous depuis quelques temps.

\- Le contrôle ?

Le jeune homme sourit tristement.

\- Je ne veux pas dépeindre ma mère comme une femme horrible. Elle donnerait sa vie pour nous. Elle nous aime. Mais elle a aussi trop d'attentes. Je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle emmerde ces jours-ci. Selon elle, Arya doit se faire soigner parce que l'asexualité n'est pas normale, elle a dû se faire violer et le cacher pour être dégoûtée du sexe. Pire, Bran, lui c'est doublé par l'aromantisme. Rickon n'a pas l'avantage de l'âge, Maman lui reproche son look de métalleux.

\- Et ton autre sœur ? Il me semble que tu as deux sœurs ?

Robb eut un rire jaune.

\- Je crois que c'est Sansa qui a achevé Maman en fait...

\- Allons bon ?

\- Sansa a trouvé l'amour.

\- C'est bien, non ?

\- Sauf qu'elle est sortie avec un membre de la famille de cet homme avant.

\- Il me semble que ta mère a fricoté avec ton oncle Brandon avant de s'établir avec ton père. Paix à leurs âmes.

\- Sansa a seize ans et elle est amoureuse d'un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle !

Il vit Oberyn se figer et son regard se voiler.

\- Un homme marié ? Demanda-t-il de suite, la voix inquiète

\- Il l'a été mais le mariage a été annulé il y a très longtemps.

\- Je vois... Dit-il, l'air clairement rassuré.

Robb rajusta la couverture de son fils.

\- Sansa a une relation amoureuse avec Tyrion Lannister. Finit-il par lâcher

Son ami écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

\- Le nain ?! Ta petite sœur est amoureuse du « nain libidineux et sans scrupules » comme il s'appelle lui-même ?!

\- Faut croire... Je n'aime pas tellement les Lannister mais Tyrion est différent. Il respecte Sansa, il comprend qu'elle n'est pas encore majeure alors il se tient à carreaux, la seule chose qu'il a osé devant moi, ça a été de lui embrasser la joue. Il était là quand Joffrey la maltraitait, il l'a aidée et consolée.

\- Il doit vraiment l'aimer. Attendre sa majorité, éviter de lui causer des ennuis, prendre en compte sa jeunesse, les treize ans d'écart... Un salopard aurait juste trempé son biscuit sans se soucier du reste.

\- Maman a cru que Tyrion l'avait manipulée... Sauf que, quand Sansa s'est rebellée, qu'elle a expliqué qu'elle l'aimait et que, comble du comble pour un homme comme lui, il lui avait proposé de l'épouser une fois ses études finies, ça l'a anéantie. D'autant plus que de nous cinq, c'est Sansa qui lui ressemble le plus. La naissance d'Eddard nous a rapprochés. Maman n'aimait pas Talisa, elle la pensait vénale. Alors, m'entendre lui dire qu'elle avait encore une fois tort parce que je suis bien ici... Tous ses enfants font leurs vies et ces vies sont loin de ce qu'elle avait envisagé voire planifié pour nous. Elle pense bien faire mais elle n'en reste pas moins toxique à mon sens. C'est pour ça que je me suis juré de ne pas agir comme ça avec Eddard. Il pourra être qui il veut dans l'avenir.

Il voyait Oberyn lui sourire avec une fierté qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Un peu trop chaud au cœur à dire vrai. Ce qu'il ne lui avouait pas, c'était que les critiques de sa mère sur Dorne et, par extension, sur son ami, l'avaient fâché à un point qu'il s'était effrayé lui-même. Protéger l'honneur d'un ami, c'était une chose. Mais le défendre à ce point, se sentir offensé alors que l'insulté n'était même pas soi-même, ce besoin de validation auprès de cet ami... Il avait dû admettre que ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme dépassait l'amitié. Malgré sa grande amitié pour Theon, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce qu'il éprouvait là pour Oberyn. Il était profondément attiré par son esprit, son attitude, son être. Il avait l'impression d'être une groupie. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était et c'était cela le plus perturbant.

\- Tu es bien mature pour un homme de ton âge, Robb. Complimenta le dornien. C'est difficile de voir des choses positives en quelqu'un qui nous blesse. Tout comme c'est dur de voir les défauts en quelqu'un que l'on aime. Ta mère t'aime énormément mais ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir régenter ta vie.

\- Je... Je pense que ça vient aussi d'une annonce que je lui ai faite.

\- Ah ?

\- J'envisage sérieusement de m'établir à Dorne.

Oberyn l'observa, interpellé. Robb voulait déménager définitivement à Dorne ?! Ca, c'était nouveau ! Et inattendu ! Une part de lui sautait de joie à l'idée de savoir le nordien près de lui. Pour une raison étrange, il appréhendait le départ du veuf et de son fils. Son cerveau reprit vite le dessus.

\- Tu veux vivre à Dorne ?

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je suis sous le charme de la région car je suis touriste, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'y vivre réellement. Je sais tout cela. Mais Oberyn, j'ai besoin de changement. Winterfell me rappelle trop Talisa. J'ai besoin de débuter un nouveau chapitre de ma vie, une nouvelle histoire. Bien entendu, je n'abandonne pas le Nord. J'y suis né, c'est une part de moi et je devrais faire des allers et retours pour des réunions pour les affaires de mon père. Mais je peux gérer le quotidien à Dorne. Si je reste là-bas, j'ai peur de me noyer dans mes souvenirs. Et au-delà de la distance, j'aime réellement cette région, je veux la connaître mieux, apprendre sa culture ! Et Eddard s'éclate ici ! En plus, je ne suis pas isolé, puisque même si j'emménage à Lancehélion, les Jardins Aquatiques ne sont pas loin, je ne suis donc pas loin de mes amis.

\- C'est pour ça que ta mère a peur qu'on t'égorge alors.

\- Je sais qu'il y aura toujours des illuminés pour me reprocher d'être le neveu de « Lyanna l'inconsciente ». Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai pas choisi mon sang. Et s'il y aura toujours des exceptions, à Dorne, on ne blâme pas les nouvelles générations pour les fautes de celles passées. Je ne sais pas si je vivrais toute ma vie ici. Mais je veux que Dorne fasse partie de ma vie.

\- Tu n'as pas à déménager à Lancehélion.

Robb haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu peux emménager ici. Poursuivit Oberyn. Il y a suffisamment de place pour qu'on ne se marche pas les uns sur les autres, les filles t'apprécient et adorent Eddard. Je me doute que tu voudrais une maison à toi, pour voler de tes propres ailes et ça se comprend. Mais sincèrement, ça me ferait plaisir si tu restais ici. Et si après, tu veux toujours un chez toi plus à toi, rien ne t'empêche de regarder ailleurs.

\- Tu... Tu es sérieux ? C'est trop !

\- On est comme ça ici.

* * *

Si Theon fut surpris par l'annonce de Robb, il le soutint.

\- Une nouvelle aventure ! Ouais, ça peut te faire que du bien, vieux !

Le fer-né cachait son pincement au cœur de savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus dans la même ville. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de celui qu'il voyait comme un frère. En revanche, la nouvelle anéantit Catelyn. Quand elle argumenta que cela la séparait d'Eddard, Robb répondit qu'elle était la bienvenue aux Jardins Aquatiques si elle voulait leur rendre visite. Oberyn lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait recevoir qui il voulait.

\- Cet homme te manipule, il profite de ta faiblesse émotionnelle ! Il veut s'approprier ton fils à travers toi parce qu'il a perdu le sien !

\- Ecoute moi bien, Maman.

La voix de Robb avait été si ferme qu'elle en avait été saisie. On aurait dit son père.

\- Je vais m'établir à Dorne et vivre en colocation avec Oberyn et ses filles. C'est un fait. Tu n'y changeras rien. Et il est hors de question de laisser Eddard sans moi. Si tu veux venir nous voir, la porte t'est grande ouverte. Mais je fais ma vie à Dorne, que tu le veuilles ou non, avec ou sans toi.

Obara aidait Robb à réceptionner et installer les caisses venues de Winterfell.

\- Ta sœur Arya a l'air tellement cool ! Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle fixait un cadre

Elle le manipulait avec une précaution et une délicatesse dont Robb ne l'avait pas crue capable : c'était une photo de Talisa. Elle ne voulait pas l'abîmer et elle le traitait avec un respect presque religieux.

\- On l'embête toujours pour son asexualité ? Et Bran ?

\- Maman a du mal à comprendre, c'est tout.

\- Si un jour elle vient, j'aimerais lui en parler. Je suis comme ton frère. Et non, ça ne vient pas d'un trauma. Quand je vivais avec ma mère, j'étais une enfant heureuse, comme la majorité des enfants. Si je ne lui parle pas, c'est parce qu'on est trop différentes pour fonctionner correctement ensemble. J'ai vécu avec mon père depuis mes douze ans et non, ses aventures et son quasi-mariage avec Ellaria n'ont pas fait de moi cette asexuelle aromantique. Je voudrais que ta mère puisse comprendre que c'est comme être gay, lesbienne, bi ou hétéro. On naît comme ça.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra.

\- En tout cas, si tes sœurs et tes frères viennent, je veux les rencontrer ! Quand tu me décris Arya, je me vois !

Elia s'occupait d'Eddard qui babillait gaiement dans ses bras. Tyerne était partie chercher le déjeuner. Robb se sentait parfaitement à son aise. Il se sentait presque comme un membre de la famille, à dire vrai. Les filles d'Oberyn l'avaient toutes adopté.

\- Et ça en est où avec Papa ?

\- Comment ça ?

Obara soupira bruyamment.

\- Bordel, c'est moi l'aromantique mais c'est toi l'aveugle en terme de sentiments !

L'homme sentit ses joues le chauffer.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Je ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de ton père !

\- A d'autres. On l'a toutes vu ! Même Dorea, et pourtant, c'est la plus jeune de nous toutes ! Je ne te parle pas de grand amour mais t'as le béguin, c'est clair !

\- Je suis hétéro !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- J'ai pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir que je le suis.

\- Oui, d'accord. Mais t'es sûr que t'as jamais eu une attirance pour un mec ? Même une toute petite ?

Quand elle le vit baisser les yeux, elle comprit qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible, qu'un mauvais souvenir remontait.

\- Je suis désolée. Lâcha-t-elle. J'ai été trop loin.

\- Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Avoua-t-il d'une voix faible. J'avais quinze ans. Mais quand ma mère a su que j'avais cette attirance pour ce garçon, elle m'a juste dit que les hommes se mariaient avec les femmes.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais su. Mais c'était quelqu'un d'assez pudique et maladroit en terme d'affection. Il avait du mal à la montrer. Ca ne nous empêchait pas de sentir tout son amour. Quant à ma mère, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit homophobe. C'est juste que, pour elle, ses enfants sont tous comme elle : des hétéros cis-genre qui répéteront le schéma classique. Rencontrer quelqu'un d'environ son âge, se marier, avoir des enfants. Dans cet ordre.

\- Moi, je l'appelle une homophobe. Elle t'a fait sentir qu'être bi, c'était mal. Elle insinue que Sansa finira mal parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle alors qu'elle est encore mineure, alors que les deux montrent clairement des signes de sagesse et de respect mutuel. Elle traumatise Arya et Bran parce que ne pas avoir d'attirance sexuelle et ne pas avoir besoin de connexions romantiques, ou moins que la moyenne, est un signe de déviance mentale. Manquerait plus que Rickon soit gay et qu'elle lui sorte que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas rencontré la bonne fille ! S'emporta Obara

Voyant que Robb allait protester, elle ajouta :

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise mère ou une mauvaise personne. Elle t'aime, elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle tuerait pour toi. Mais elle est terriblement mal informée sur la sexualité. Et engoncée dans ses clichés. Robb, il n'y avait aucun mal dans ton béguin d'ado. Les attirances peuvent être causées par autre chose que le corps. Et le mariage homosexuel est légal depuis longtemps. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose entre Papa et toi. Ou en tout cas, de ton côté. Et tu connais Papa depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que si tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, il ne t'enverra pas paître comme un malpropre. Et pour être honnête, t'es un mec bien et ça m'emmerde de te voir végéter par peur de quelque chose qui est pourtant simple à la base.

Elle le voyait réfléchir, elle s'en voulut d'avoir peut-être été trop vive.

\- Bref. Dit-elle. Je te demande juste d'y penser. Et si je me suis trompée, eh bien, au moins, je t'aurais dit que ton amourette d'ado, c'était naturel.

Elle se remit à installer les cadres pendant que Robb ouvrait les cartons et en rangeait les contenus. Les paroles de la jeune femme résonnaient dans sa tête et en quelques minutes, elle avait mis un mot sur ce qui lui était étranger depuis longtemps :

Il avait un béguin pour Oberyn.

Cela expliquait pas mal de chose, en fait. Mais il n'était sans doute pas réciproque. Il était bisexuel. Une chose qu'il avait refoulé inconsciemment. C'était aussi triste que libérateur de le comprendre. Il se jura d'appeler ses frères et sœurs et de leur organiser une visite à Dorne. Eux aussi avaient besoin d'entendre la sagesse d'Obara Martell.

* * *

Un léger coup frappé à sa porte tira Robb de sa lecture. Eddard dormait dans sa chambre, jouxtant celle de son père.

\- Oui ?

Oberyn entra à pas feutrés pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant. Il savait qu'à cette heure, le bébé était dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Obara s'inquiète de t'avoir un peu trop secoué aujourd'hui. Dit-il. Elle ne m'a pas dit le sujet de la conversation. Mais elle a peur d'avoir été trop brusque.

Robb sourit.

\- Tu peux la rassurer, je vais bien. Oui, elle m'a retourné le cerveau. Mais elle m'a fait comprendre des choses essentielles. J'ose même dire qu'elles feront de moi un meilleur père. Je devrais la remercier, en fait.

Le dornien haussa un sourcil.

\- Ma fille aînée qui n'est pas à l'aise avec les enfants t'a donné des conseils d'éducation ? Seigneur, est-ce que le petit Ned lui aurait donné l'envie de me faire grand-père ?

Robb eut un léger rire.

\- Je plaisante, bien sûr. Précisa son ami. Je sais qu'Obara ne veut pas d'enfant. Je ne serai donc pas grand-père par elle. Son corps, ses choix. Je la préfère épanouie, bien dans ses baskets et nullipare que maman, dépressive et frustrée car coincée dans le tabou que la maternité ne rend pas forcément une femme heureuse.

\- Si seulement ma mère t'entendait ! Arya m'a dit par SMS qu'elle lui a sorti que le devoir d'un enfant était de donner des petits-enfants à ses parents ! Pour sa défense, elle a reconnu que la stérilité était un fléau et qu'un enfant adopté, c'était la même parentalité qu'un enfant biologique.

\- Elle a un fils charitable.

\- Elle m'a élevé, donc si je le suis, c'est grâce à elle, je pense.

Oberyn s'installa sur le canapé.

\- Obara m'a juste fait comprendre que j'avais refoulé qui j'étais vraiment. Avoua Robb

\- Elle est douée pour ça.

\- Elle m'a aussi fait comprendre que je devais être honnête avec moi-même, ne plus vivre dans la crainte.

\- Et de quoi tu as peur ?

\- De te perdre.

L'homme le fixa du regard, inquiet.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais par quelle sorcellerie tu me perdrais ? On est amis. Faudrait vraiment que tu me la mettes à l'envers pour que je te raye de ma vie ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est si terrible qui te ferait perdre mon amitié ?

Robb baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

\- Tu t'es amouraché d'une de mes filles ? J'avoue que ça me ferait bizarre mais je sais que tu n'es pas un salaud et je les ai élevées pour qu'elles ne se laissent pas faire par des emmerdeurs. Ce que tu n'es pas.

\- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'une de tes filles...

\- Alors quoi ?

Le jeune homme leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Oberyn comprit instantanément.

\- Tu ne me connais pas assez pour savoir que ça ne me choque pas ? Demanda-t-il

Robb n'osa pas répondre.

\- Je vais être honnête : Tu me plais, Robb.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Je peux tenter quelque chose ? Poursuivit-il. Et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux m'en mettre une. Je te laisserai et on restera amis.

Il acquiesça. Oberyn s'approcha, touchant doucement sa joue avec ses doigts. Avec délicatesse, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser léger et chaste. Robb eut l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac, comme lors de son premier baiser avec Talisa. Voyant son expression, Oberyn sourit.

\- Je... Souffla Robb. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour toi.

\- Ce que tu ressens me suffit.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Robb réponde à ce mouvement, cherchant sa chaleur. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser, il ne trouva aucune barrière, pas même quand sa main chercha à se faufiler sous les habits du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais, tu peux m'imiter, j'aime les gens joueurs. Plaisanta-t-il, sentant le désir de son amant

Cependant, lorsqu'il parvint au bas de son dos, il sentit Robb se figer.

\- On n'a pas à aller plus loin si tu n'es pas prêt. Affirma-t-il

\- Je... Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme avant.

Il lui sourit. Robb était d'une candeur adorable. Et il valait mieux y aller en douceur, lui faire découvrir petit à petit.

\- Promets-moi une chose. Lui dit-il. A partir du moment où tu n'aimes plus, tu me le dis et j'arrête. Même au beau milieu de tout.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Oberyn glissa alors sa main, effleurant sa peau, vers l'intimité de son partenaire. Il s'étonna des effets d'une simple séance de baisers sur lui avant de se rappeler ses propres vingt ans. Il l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'il commença à caresser doucement son sexe. Un gémissement de plaisir de son nouvel étalon lui causa un sourire, d'autant plus qu'il semblait surmonter sa timidité, il sentait sa main, étonnement chaude, explorer son torse.

\- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'imiter.

Il tressaillit un peu quand il sentit sa main sur sa propre virilité mais son esprit se retrouva vite préoccupé par le plaisir de Robb. Peu à peu, les deux accélérèrent le mouvement de leurs mains, sentant le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. L'orgasme arriva sous peu et ils se retrouvèrent essoufflés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la main toujours active.

\- Alors ? Demanda Oberyn

Le sourire éclatant de Robb répondit à toutes ses interrogations.

* * *

Les filles d'Oberyn ne furent pas plus choquées que cela d'apprendre le nom du nouvel amoureux de leur père. Elles aimaient leur papa, elles aimaient Robb, cela leur suffisait. Les jours passaient et le couple débutant se rapprochait de plus en plus et quand Eddard fêta son premier anniversaire, Robb pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il était amoureux d'Oberyn et qu'il en était aimé en retour.

Quand il l'annonça à Theon, après un blanc qu'il comprenait car il imaginait le choc d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, la chaleur dans la voix de son meilleur ami, son excitation de le savoir enfin heureux, vraiment heureux après la tragédie qu'il avait traversé, avaient failli le faire pleurer de joie. Ses frères et sœurs eurent une réaction similaire : la surprise, car ils l'imaginaient tous hétéro, mais le bonheur de le savoir de nouveau souriant et aimé. Ils avaient tous pu le voir de leurs propres yeux ayant été invités à la fête d'anniversaire de leur neveu.

Comme Obara l'avait pressenti, elle se lia vite d'amitié avec Arya. Sansa arborait à son doigt une bague en or sertie d'un rubis. L'anneau était fin, la pierre petite, le tout était délicat et discret. Un cadeau de Tyrion pour ses dix-sept ans, un anneau de promesse comme il l'avait appelé. Elle était encore trop jeune pour qu'il puisse la demander en mariage mais avec cette bague, il espérait qu'elle le croyait quand il disait l'aimer et vouloir l'épouser, une fois qu'elle aurait fini ses études. Il était même prêt à attendre qu'elle finisse l'université si elle désirait aller plus loin dans son éducation.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Robb, souriant en voyant Theon jouer avec son fils

\- Il est vrai que je veux poursuivre mes études. Dit Sansa. Je veux devenir historienne. Je veux explorer notre arbre généalogique, écrire l'histoire des Stark, puis des Lannister, de toutes les anciennes maisons. Mais je ne veux pas attendre encore six ans pour pouvoir épouser l'homme que j'aime. J'ai dit à Tyrion que je suis prête à l'épouser dès ma majorité. Je poursuivrai mes études en tant que Sansa Lannister, s'il est d'accord.

\- Qu'en dit-il ?

\- Il a peur de que je me précipite. Il ne veut pas me priver de ma jeunesse. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime, je l'aime aussi. Cela fait un an et demi que notre histoire dure malgré les difficultés. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi me marier à dix-huit ans est précipité en sachant que, ce jour-là, je l'aurais fréquenté depuis presque trois ans.

\- Je serai très fier de t'emmener à l'autel, petite sœur.

Catelyn était aussi venue. Et voir son fils embrasser à pleine bouche un homme assez âgé pour être son père, déjà père de huit filles de surcroît, cela lui avait fait un choc. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus secouée, cela avait été le sourire de Robb. Il n'avait jamais été aussi éclatant depuis longtemps, ses yeux pétillaient, il respirait la joie de vivre. Et Oberyn était attentif avec Eddard, il jouait volontiers avec lui et ses filles, de la plus âgée à la benjamine, veillaient discrètement à son confort. Robb se reconstruisait à Dorne et elle s'en voulut d'avoir soupçonné une famille si aimante de choses ineffables. Elle regardait Obara discuter avec Bran et Arya et les voir s'ouvrir plus facilement à une étrangère qu'à leur propre mère lui fendait le cœur. Avait-elle été une mère d'ailleurs ? Une vraie mère qui soutenait ses petits ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué et cet échec ne venait que d'elle, de ses idées trop rigides. Toute sa vie, elle avait vécu dans la peur du regard des gens. Quand sa propre sœur s'était trouvée enceinte adolescente, elle avait réellement pensé que son monde était fini alors qu'elle n'était même pas concernée, elle ne l'avait pas soutenue et s'était rangée du côté des membres de sa famille qui souhaitaient que Lysa n'endosse pas sa maternité. Elle ne s'était pas rangée du côté de l'avortement, qu'elle considérait mal, mais de l'adoption. Elle avait grandi avec des idées d'un autre temps et face aux changements du monde moderne, elle s'était fermée, causant à ses enfants des maux qui auraient pu être évités. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et aborda Obara une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule.

\- Robb m'a dit que vous auriez aimé me parler un jour. Tenta-t-elle. En fait, je crois que c'est moi qui devrais m'ouvrir à vous. Vous avez plus contribué au bonheur de mes enfants cette année que moi, leur propre mère. Je... Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr... Je... J'aimerais commencer à apprendre, à apprendre vraiment, ce qu'est l'asexualité, l'aromantisme... Je leur dois bien ça.

Obara sourit et lui indiqua la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Déjà, ôtez-vous de la tête que vous une horrible et indécrottable homophobe. Les vrais n'auraient même pas imaginé faire votre démarche !

Robb l'aperçut et son regard de fierté emplit Catelyn de courage.

\- Ma fille est trop talentueuse. Dit Oberyn

\- C'est normal, elle tient de toi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

**FIN**


End file.
